The invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning a respiratory device, particularly of the type comprising a mask and associated hose for conveying an oxygen-containing gas (i.e. air) to and through the mask.
Such a respiratory device is used with a CPAP (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure) machine in the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea. Obstructive sleep apnea is a condition that occurs when a person repeatedly stops breathing during sleep because his or her airway collapses and prevents air from reaching the lungs. The CPAP machine delivers air at a continuous pressure through a hose to a mask as worn by the patient over the nose and/or mouth. The resulting application of continuous air pressure inside the airway of the patient prevents the airway from collapsing and restores normal breathing during sleep.
The CPAP mask and associated hose must be cleaned regularly to minimize the presence of potentially pathogenic microorganisms. The CPAP mask, hose, and usually also a swivel adapter between the mask and hose are conventionally disassembled and then manually cleaned in a solution of water and mild detergent. Such a cleaning process is time consuming, inconvenient, and does not adequately clean interior surfaces. The cleaned components of the respiratory device must, of course, be reassembled after rinsing with water and drying.